Its not so bad being ill
by Cashbanky
Summary: Homura wakes up one morning and finds out she is sick and yada yada. Incidents happen and love blossoms. Beautiful madohomu inside. Multi-chap story.
1. Chapter 1

YOYO! Inspired by the stupid Madohomu coz that piece of poop dont wanna write madohomu fics for me anymore and she tells me to write them myself and i hate her for life. **Contains my beautiful Madohomu babies**.

_*Edit* Oh ya this is suppose to be a multi-chap heheh thanks to homukyute for reminding me to add this in! Oh and I kind of support homukyou too though its not that beautiful as madohomu omg my babies 4 life._

* * *

''Hey, wake up!''

''Are you gonna sleep all day or what?''

''Rise and shine Homura, my dear!''

Homura pulled the blanket up over her head, only to have it flung away from her.

''Kyouko…Go bother Mami instead, she got cakes and expensive tea and she's always alone. She will be more than happy to eat with you…'' Homura mumbled, with that, she raised one lazy arm and gestured towards the door.

''Oh and if you intrude one more time into my room without my consent, I will shoot you the next time I see you inside my house. I mean it. Now get out.''

''Stop being an ice queen, Hameru, you won't shoot me, I know that you care about me deep inside your heart.'' Kyouko laughed.

''Get out.''

''Are you those type of people that gets grumpy after waking up?''

''Get out.''

''Jeez, I get it already. I don't feel like eating sweet stuffs today anyway. Since you're at home why don't we go and eat at a restaurant or something.''

Homura was at the end of her patience. Kyouko was always getting on her nerves, but this time, her whole body seemed heated up and she felt really agitated. ''I'm not a loafer like you, I have school today too.''

''Well, when does your school start then?''

A faint crunching sound could be heard from the foot of the ebony's bed. Homura could only assume that Kyouko was sitting on her bed and eating pocky there. Letting all the crumbs fall without a care in the world onto her clean mattress. Homura swore to herself that one day she would strangle the redhead alive.

''8am. My internal clock will wake me up on time so I don't need your so called 'help' in waking me up.'' The ebony answered flatly.

''Anyway, the reason why I came to your house instead was coz I wanted to ransack your fridge. Mami banned me from her house coz I ate the cake that she baked for one of her distant relative's birthday. To be honest. I wasn't expecting you to be at home.''

''What do you mean?'' Homura asked wearily.

''What I mean, Hom Hom, is that it's a bit late if you want to go to school now, its 1pm so get your ass off your bed.'' Kyouko answered, rolling her eyes.

_1pm…?_

Homura pondered over whether Kyouko was joking again or not. But decided to just confirm the time herself. It was impossible for her to wake up so late afterall, she has always been a morning person.

Rubbing her eyes, Homura clumsily felt for her alarm clock and glanced at it wearily.

_1.03pm!_

Homura woke up immediately with a jolt. ''What? How? Why is it so late?'' The ebony quickly stumbled out of bed. But her legs felt like lead and she was so dizzy, she had to hold onto her bed frame for support. She shook her head a few times and tried to walk towards the bathroom but the redhead held her back by the collar.

''I think you are sick.'' Kyouko snorted, grabbing onto Homura's collar tightly.

Irritated, Homura clicked her tongue and pulled away. ''I'm just exhausted from all that witch hunting last night, I will be better after washing up.''

''Yeah right, Hameru, your face is all red.''

''Don't call me Hameru.''

It was then that Homura felt like everything in her room was floating. Her head felt so heavy she wanted to just roll into a ball in her bed and sleep the whole day away. Homura felt so vulnerable, if a witch were to attack right now and Kyouko wasn't there to help, she would most definitely be killed.

The last thing Homura heard before going out like a light was Kyouko repeatedly asking her if she was still alive.


	2. YEE HAW

**CAN SOME KIND SOUL WRITE MADOHOMU FOR ME TO READ? **

* * *

''…And that's why if a boy approaches you and tries to smooth-talk you, tell him to go away no matter how desperate you are for a boyfriend.''

Saotome-sensei paused before continuing her rant, ''trust me girls, I'm speaking from personal experience, since I'm so attractive, I have a bunch of suitors queuing up for me and I can tell you all that nothing good comes from those type of men that use stupid, cheesy pick up lines.''

''Like yesterday, I was eating dinner at home when I heard a knock on the door. It was this handsome man with black hair, big muscles and dreamy hazel eyes, not to mention he was dressed really nicely as well! And he told me that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life!''

Sayaka rolled her eyes and yawned loudly.

''Hey! Are you listening?!''

* * *

xxx

''It's finally over!'' Sayaka exclaimed as she stretched her arms. ''She released us late by 15 minutes though.''

''Dont be like that Sayaka, It was rather interesting actually.'' Madoka smiled and said.

''You do know that the man was a salesperson right?'' Sayaka said ''It's so obvious.''

The pinkette placed her pencil box into her bag and slotted some books underneath her desk. Glancing at Sayaka from the corner of her eyes, Madoka gave a 'how do you know that?' look.

''That man had been going from house to house trying to promote some kind of… insurance recently, I know it because he had been to mine, and he seem to resemble Saotome-sensei's description of him.'' Sayaka closed her eyes and nodded slightly. Her desk was littered with a few textbooks, scraps of paper and eraser dust. No doubt she had been doodling again during classes. Ignoring the trash, Sayaka picked up a textbook.

''Eh? Really? So he was trying to sell that insurance to Saotome-sensei huh?'' Madoka giggled. ''Is he really that handsome? I want to see how he looks like too!''

Sayaka by then, had finished packing her bag. That was when an idea came to her. Sneering, she scooted over to where Madoka was sitting and poked the pinkette's waist playfully. ''Oh, Madoka, you sly girl.''

''Huh?''

''Are you actually interested in him!? I've never seen you interested in a guy before! Not since I first met you, Madoka. I thought the only person you were interested in was transfer student.''

Upon hearing those words, Madoka flushed and raised her hands up frantically. ''Wh-What are you saying, Sayaka? I'm not interested in him, I just want to know how he looks like in real life and H-Homura is...''

''Have you all finish packing? Let's go home now. I got japanese dance practice or whatever its called today.''

''Ah! Hitomi! Perfect timing! Madoka here is cheating on transfer student and is in love with a guy!''

''...Is that so? You have finally matured, Madoka.'' Hitomi nodded in approval.

''No! I'm not in love and I'm not even with Homura either! I don't even think she thinks about me in that ki-kind of manner. We are just friends!'' Madoka twiddled her thumbs together.

She wouldn't admit it, but on the first day that Homura transferred in, Madoka had kind of taken an interest to the black haired girl almost immediately. Maybe it was because of that mysterious aura that Homura had when she came in through the door? Or so Madoka thought. It had been hard, but Madoka managed to befriend the cold-as-ice ebony and they spent every day after school walking home together. That was when rumours of them being a couple started travelling throughout the school given how Homura doesn't talk to anybody else other than Madoka there. Madoka of course, was really embarassed but the funny thing was she didn't really hate the rumours at all and continued being all 'best buddies' with Homura.

_Maybe I have a crush on Homura..._

''A-anyway speaking of which, wheres Homura today?'' The pinkette asked.

''I heard from Saotome-sensei that she had medical leave today. Apparently it seems quite serious since she fainted and such. From what I hear, it seems that a rude and boisterous girl who claims to be Homura's mother is taking care of her in the house.'' Green hair answered.

Upon hearing those words, Madoka scrunched up her brow in worry. _Homura fainted? Maybe I should go and visit her later. I could make some porridge for her or something. Hopefully she would feel better._

With that, Madoka gave a determined look and nodded her head.

_''_Umm, guys, I got something on today at home so I have to rush off now! See you guys tomorrow then!'' With that, the pinkette started running off in the direction of Homura's house.

Sayaka sighed and shook her head. ''I can read Madoka like a book.''

''Forbidden love!'' Hitomi shouted.


	3. YEE HA

**YYOYOYO. Thanks for the constructive reviews pooples! ( except for the user Madohomu's review was crap. ) I decided to do away with the honorifics thing so I've edited chp 1 and 2 too, so a bit of stuff changed. I thought Madoka would sound kawaii with the 'Homura-chan', but I hate myself.**

**Actually Idk whether I wanna continue this story in the long term since there's a difference between ' I like reading Madohomu' and 'I like writing Madohomu'.So let's see how long I will last! I'm gonna try making this chapter fluffy.**

**Anyway Madoka hasn't met Kyouko in this timeline yet.**

* * *

xxxx

It had been 899 hours, yet Madoka is still pacing back and forth along the streets of Mitakihara. ''Where the hell does Homura live at.'' Her inner self thought to herself. The pinkette had even went through the trouble of buying some drinks and other stuff at a convenience store, she had better find Homura's house or all this effort will be for naught.

''If I remember correctly, she walks in this direction and…was it a left or was it a right turn?''

Madoka sighed. ''This is going nowhere, rather than just blindly searching maybe I should just call Homura?'' The pinkette's eyes brightened at the idea. Though she had Homura's phone number, she never once dared to dial it before, fearing that she would be disturbing Homura if she were to so suddenly call her without a reason. But this time she had a reason yes? Madoka was worried about the ebony, and wanted to visit her to see if she was alright.

''Okay I can do this! Just ask for her address, Madoka!'' The pinkette inwardly said. With that, Madoka fumbled in her bag for her cell phone, and nervously rang up Homura. After a few rings, the call was picked up.

'' H-Hello?''

''Yo.''

Madoka's eyes widened. This wasn't Homura on the phone, her voice wasn't that raspy, and Homura never ever greeted her like that before. Frightened, Madoka kept silent for awhile before uttering softly. ''Umm, H-Homura?''

''I think that girl is dead.'' The voice said laughing.

''H-Huh?'' Madoka stammered.

''She suddenly fell like a rag doll 2 hours ago and right now she's still lying on the floor. Oh I dumped some water over her just now but she didn't wake up. Hey who r you anyway?''

Madoka stood still. She was tempted to hang the call right here and then but willed herself not to.

''I'm M-Madoka…Homura's classmate...''

''Madoka huh? Homura's girlfriend? Okeh, c'mere now, and buy some food, I'm hungry and this dead girl is suppose to bring me out to eat today.''

Madoka blushed. ''Wait! But I don't know where she lives!''

''It's the house that looks creepy on the outside and is sucky in the inside too. Kay, Cya! And buy food!''

_'Beep, beep, beep.'_

''Creepy on the outside…?'' Madoka glanced around, immediately spotting a mansion like building towering in the distance. The building looked like something that came out from a horror movie. You know? Like 'The Grudge'. Those that got the ghosts and everything crawling up and down the stairs and when you looked into the mirror you see something behind you and stuff omg I'm scaring myself no more.

Gulping, Madoka walked towards the building.

xxxx

A soft rapping sound could be heard on the door of Homura residence.

''Hey Hom, I think your girlfriend's here.'' Kyouko smirked; poking at Homura's sleeping face with a pocky. ''Don't ya worry, once she gives me the food, I will leave you alone with her and you can start your luv-making.''

The red head then stood up and walks towards the door. Sure enough, upon opening it, a timid looking pink haired girl holding a white plastic bag stood at the door way.

''Umm, I'm M-Madoka and I was the one that called just now…''

_'Geez, just like a mouse.' _Kyouko thought.

''Yea I know, you're Hameru's girlfriend. Soooo…Do you have food?'' Kyouko reaches out and opens her palm, motioning for the pinkette to pass her something edible. Madoka flushes red and nods her head. She rummages in her big plastic bag and hands Kyouko a bunch of rice balls and potato chips.

''Umm, I didn't know what you wanted, but I hope you don't mind eating these.'' Madoka nervously played with her fingers; she couldn't help but glance quickly behind Kyouko. ''Can I come in?''

''Yea, of coz, I'm going out for awhile anyway, thanks for the food. Take care of Homura okay?'' Kyouko sniggered, ''By the way my name's Sakura Kyouko, nice to meet cha.''

Madoka forced out a smile. ''O-Okay, nice to meet you too!''

''Well then see ya.'' Kyouko stuffs her hands in her pockets and walks off. The pinkette smiles at the redhead and hurriedly enters the house.

_ She doesn't seem like a bad person even though she is kind of scary. _

xxxx

The inside of the house wasn't as bad as Kyouko said it was. It was a tad untidy though. There were papers and food wrappers strewn about everywhere and a cup of half drunk coffee sits on a table in front of the couch. The place seems otherwise sophisticated though. There were a couple of paintings hanging on the walls and Madoka stares at them in amazement. ''Homura likes art huh?'' Madoka says and giggles. ''that's so like her!''

''Madoka?''

Madoka jumps at the voice. Turning around, she saw the familiar figure of Homura staggering towards her and blushes.

The ebony steps clumsily closer towards the pinkette and forces out a small smile. Every step she took was made with tremendous effort. Her head hurts so much that she did not realize how close she was standing in front of the pinkette. They were barely a few inches apart.

Her violet eyes bore into those of the pink kawaii ones of Madoka's and Madoka stood there petrified.

''Why are you here? And why am I so wet?''

''Ah! Umm…K-Kyouko asked me to come over here to take care of you and I was worried so I…'' Madoka motioned towards her plastic bag. ''I thought maybe I could make something for you?'' The pinkette looked away as soon as the words were spoken. She had never looked at Homura up close before, she wanted to back away but at the same time, wanted to just stay at that position and talk to the ebony like that.

''Oh, umm, Madoka, I…''

Suddenly, without a warning, Homura loses her balance and crashes onto the pinkette. Madoka, obviously being the smaller girl, was unable to take Homura's weight and falls backwards. Fortunately for them though, a bunch of papers behind them cushions their fall.

''H-Homura?'' Madoka whispers into the crook of Homura's neck. Her heart was racing and she felt the heat rush up her face. From this distance, Madoka was aware of Homura's scent and Madoka found it harder and harder for her to think. The ebony's clothes felt damp and the pinkette unknowingly grabs onto the fabric and pulls Homura closer to her.

''S-Sorry, are you alright Madoka?'' Homura tried to get off of Madoka but the pinkette holds onto her tightly.

''Homura, I…''

* * *

**A/N**

**Fing madohomu please update your story or i will come to your house and set it on fire**

**P.S I DONT WANNA GO TO WORK.**


	4. Chapter 4

''Homura, I...''

Madoka never felt this way before. A strange, unfamiliar sensation coursed through her entire being as she stared deeply into the purple irises of that of the taller girl's. It was the first time she ever desired something so badly.

Madoka wanted Homura to be aware of her feelings, and to return them, hopefully, if Homura actually did feel that way towards her too. But what if Homura didn't think of her of anything more than just a friend? Their current friendship would probably take a drastic u-turn towards the awkward lane of no return and Madoka would most possibly spend days stuffing herself with ice-cream and sweets, crying her eyes out in bed and punching her collection of soft toys as a childish act of defiance over getting jilted. Apparently, just this thought alone scared the pinkette and she snapped her mouth shut. A silence ensued and Madoka became increasingly aware of her surroundings yet again. It was then that her shy nature kicked in and she blushed furiously, pulling away from Homura whilst every cell in her body cried in protest of her actions.

''You...?'' Homura cocks her head to one side, obviously puzzled as to what Madoka wanted to say. The pinkette's flustering reminded the ebony of how she was currently, literally, squashing the pinkette under her and she hurriedly got off. ''Sorry about that, are you hurt?'' Homura questioned, she then proceeded to help Madoka up to her feet.

''N-No! Its nothing! D-Dont worry, I'm not hurt!'' Madoka hopped back. _Alright, now is not the time to think about these kinds of things! What's most important right now is that Homura's sick!_ Madoka shook her head slightly and lightly slapped her cheeks a few times before giving Homura a serious glare, one that she picked up from her mom whenever she broke out into a rant about her back-stabbing colleagues. ''Anyways, you should go back to bed! You are ill and you need rest!''

Before Homura could open her mouth, Madoka had Homura around the wrist and was already pulling her into the bedroom where fun things happen, jk. To Madoka's horror, once she entered the bedroom, she was greeted with the awful sight of piles and piles of dirty clothes lying all over the floor and on the bed.

Madoka narrowed her eyes and turned towards a sheepish Homura.

''I had no time to clear the laundry that's all.'' Homura retorted, looking away. A faint shade of pink coloured her cheeks and Madoka giggled at the sight. ''Oh well, I will spare you the lecture since you are sick, now get in bed!''

xxxx

After the pinkette had tucked Homura into bed, she double-checked to see whether the ebony was comfortable before giving a nod of approval.

Madoka was actually rather experienced in these kinds of situations. Tatsuya, Madoka's kid brother, often caught colds during winter and Madoka would voluntarily take care of him whenever he fell ill. Her responsibilities would include cooking up hot food for him, making sure he takes his medicine on time and watching over him and attending to whatever of his needs and yada yada.

As soon as Homura's head hit the pillow, a wave of drowsiness hit her and sleep threatened to take over her right there and then. The ebony rubbed her eyes and looked up at Madoka. She really did not want to sleep now that Madoka was here with her but the body wants what the body wants.

''Why don't you rest for awhile and I prepare something for you to eat?'' Madoka smiled warmly down at the ebony. ''I promise it will be delicious!''

Homura smiles back softly in reply. It was really the only thing that she was able to do right now. Unaware of Homura's struggle in staying awake, Madoka continued, ''I could make you porridge, or if you want something else I can make it for you too! Well, As long as it's not something grand like a hotel feast or something.''

''No, porridge sounds nice...'' The ebony murmured and before long, soft breathing could be heard coming from the head of the bed.

''Good night, Homura.'' Madoka chuckles and tiptoes out of the bedroom hurriedly.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait babehs! I was busy playing pokemon and I know I'm outdated but that PMMM doujin game grief syndrome is fun like hell seriously. Homura is kawaii pls. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**To: HOMU-babehs (seriously, your name LOL, I LOVE IT) you should create an account! So I can easily rant to you about Homura's beautifulness.**

**IS IT ME OR IS THAT GAME HARD? I KEEP DYING.**

** Anyways I always use sexy Homura in the game 3, but I kinda suck in using her so I would change to Madoka in the later stages. I didn't download the patch so I couldn't play moemura. SADDENING. But from what I hear, playing as moemura is really challenging so if elsa maria can already rape my badass Homura with her multiple hands, I rather not use that cute stuff. **

**I AM SORRY TO SAY IDK HOW TO USE KYOKO AT ALL HEHE. I played with my sister that day and I used Kyoko while she chose Madoka. And throughout the game, she was calling me a 'burden' because I was charging through the air hitting nothing at all while she took out most of the familiars with her girly pink arrows.**

* * *

Madoka was like those typical housewives. I mean not those rich housewives that have thousands of slaves cutting their toe nails for them and drink tea and eat cakes all the time or whatever crap, but those who actually like cleaning up the house, cooking stuff and doing all sorts of house work. Okay anyways, the pinkette joyfully skipped to the kitchen and rummaged through the dusty kitchen cupboards, trying to find at least a pot and some other utensils in which she indeed found later on but only after sneezing several times at the amount of dust floating around. Homura had obviously been opting for instant noodles again seeing how the stove looked as if it had not been used for years. ''Maybe I should come over more often and make meals for her,'' pondered Madoka and she strolls over to her grocery bag. Taking out what she needed, she proceeded to wash the rice and cut up the ingredients, doing all these effortlessly while humming a tune. Homura should really take Madoka as a bride.

After a while, all was done and Madoka placed the pot of porridge on the stove. ''Now, all that's left is to wait!'' Madoka exclaimed, placing a lid on the pot to let it boil. The pinkette then decided to ''take a break from cooking'' and she slowly tip-toed into Homura's room. As she had predicted, Homura was completely knocked out on the bed. She was all curled up like a ball in her blanket and was breathing heavily; a sure-tell sign of someone being really immersed in her sleep, it was like nothing could ever wake her up. Smiling softly, Madoka knelt down next to Homura's bed and rested her arms on the mattress. She held back a giggle as she lightly poked on the ebony's nose, causing her to stir a bit. Homura was so adorable yet vulnerable right now that the pinkette suddenly felt a strong urge to protect her from everything; be it witches or school bullies or the like. Not like Homura needed any protection anyways, she was always so distant, so cold and so strong by herself. The ebony was always building a wall between herself and the rest, and Madoka wanted desperately to break that wall and clamber over next to Homura, get closer to her, get to know more about her.

Madoka gently ran her fingers across Homura's face, brushing off the ebony's fringe to the side. The pinkette nervously checked for signs of the ebony waking up but there were none; Homura was deep in dream world. Blushing slightly, the pinkette's other hand proceeded to sought out Homura's own and she grabbed onto the ebony's hand gently, interlacing their fingers together. The ebony's hand was cold as compared to Madoka's and the pinkette shuddered slightly at the difference in temperature. By then, Madoka's heart was beating so fast, it seemed to be ready to burst out of her chest. Leaning forward, the pinkette landed a soft kiss on Homura's forehead and just as quickly as she leaned forward, she drew back, afraid that the ebony would suddenly wake up, in the midst of drawing back, the pinkette's knuckles brushed over Homura's clothes and that was when she was reminded of the terrible truth.

Homura's clothes were wet. Sleeping in wet clothes could probably worsen her condition.

Homura probably had not taken any medicine yet. Madoka was supposed to check on the sereneness of her illness by taking her temperature, and she did not.

Madoka's porridge was still cooking on the stove.

Panicking, Madoka stood up immediately and ran to the kitchen. Sure enough, the porridge was bubbling violently and bunches of them was running down the sides of the pot. After switching off the stove, Madoka donned on mittens swiftly and without thinking twice, attempted to save the porridge by lifting the pot up and away from the stove towards the sink. But the pot, having been ditched by Madoka for a long period of time for the pinkette's school girl crush, was boiling hot with anger and shot out some steaming hot porridge upwards. It eventually landed on the pinkette's arm and she, upon reflex, dropped the pot. It landed on the kitchen floor with a loud clatter and there goes the food.

* * *

Madoka stared at the spilled porridge in dismay. She did not even care for the nasty scald on her arm. All she cared about was that now Homura would have to wait even longer to eat and she prayed furtively that the ebony was still asleep despite the loud commotion in the kitchen. But honestly, with such a loud noise, even the heaviest of sleepers would wake up with a jolt and sure enough, within moments, Homura was out of the room and was stumbling towards the pinkette.

''H-Homura…'' Madoka was on the verge of tears.

_ Homura would surely hate me now, she thought. First, I come barging into her house, and then I make a mess of her kitchen._

Homura's face was that of her usual cold expression. She first fixated her eyes on the mess for a few moments before moving her gaze over to the pinkette. Widening her eyes, the ebony immediately rushed forward towards the pinkette, Madoka took a few steps back, apparently thinking that she would get yelled at for being so clumsy. But what she got was completely different.

Homura had pulled Madoka into a hug.

* * *

**A/N: LOLLLL SHIT MAN I COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT THE WET CLOTHES THING IM SORRY WORLD WHAT HAVE I DONE. OH BUT THIS CAN LEAD TO MORE FLUFF LATER ON SO OKI IM OKAY NOW. **

**IM GOING ON HOLIDAY ON THE 9th TO 11th SO DON'T MISS ME MUACK MUACK. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE I COME BACK. SO HOLD IN UR MADOHOMU CRAVINGS LIKE HOW I HOLD THEM IN EVERY SECOND OF MY LIFE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**How do you attend to a scald? LOL IDK. GOOGLE TIME. AND OMG MADOHOMU, IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO SPAM MY FACEBOOK WHY DON'T YOU UPDATE? BUT TY FOR MAKING ME LAUGH THOUGH. **

**P.S WORK IS STERSSFUL.**

* * *

Madoka gasped a kawaii gasp. She was almost knocked off her feet by the sudden embrace and she clung onto Homura's back for support. Dread gave way to embarrassment and the pinkette blinked away her tears.

''H-Homura?!''

The taller girl immediately drew back from the hug and gripped onto the pinkette's shoulders tightly. Her violet eyes bored through those of Madoka's pink ones and Madoka flinched at the intensity of the gaze.

''Are you hurt anywhere?''

Madoka snapped alert once the question was asked, If she were to tell Homura that she got scalded, would she be troubling Homura? Of course she will. Furthermore, Homura was sick and Madoka had already caused so much trouble for her by covering the kitchen floor with white gooey stuff, the last thing she actually really wanted right now was for Homura to see the scald and start fussing over it. The person who needed to be attended to was not her after all, it was Homura! She had to hide that injury no matter what happens! With that, the pinkette swiftly placed her scalded hand behind her and tried her best to put on her 'everything is fine' face.

Chuckling nervously, Madoka pulls herself away from Homura and backs away towards the sink.

''Don't worry! I just dropped the pot that's all!''

Wearing a look of mild disbelief on her face, Homura starts moving towards the pinkette.

''A-Ah! You can go back to bed! I will clean this up!'' Madoka frantically points at the mess she made. A foreboding sense of dread filled her being as she came to the realization that Homura apparently would not let the matter rest until she had confirmed it for herself that the pinkette was alright.

Without a sound, Homura grabbed onto Madoka's good arm and pulled it towards her, causing Madoka to stumble forward. Homura was being so scary right now; even Madoka, who believed that Homura was a good person inside and out, was a tad intimidated. After turning the arm over a few times and inspecting it, Homura lets it fall limply back to the pinkette's side before extending out her hand towards the pinkette.

''Show me your other arm.''

''Huh?''

Madoka started playing nervously with the hem of her skirt. Was…Homura angry? She still kept that arm hidden behind her back though. But at this rate, it was not long before the scald will get discovered.

Homura steps lightly to the side and Madoka shifts to face her. Frowning, Homura moves further and Madoka yet again turns to face her. The ebony pauses and stares blankly at the pinkette, before swiftly jogging to her side but Madoka, upon reflex, spins to face her once again, keeping the scalded arm fixed firmly behind her back.

''You know you just made it obvious now that you injured your arm right?''

Homura was smiling softly despite the tension that weighed heavily in the room. Madoka's attempt at hiding her arm was really cute and she could not help but break into an amused smile. It was as if Madoka was a kid hiding a cookie that she stole from the kitchen.

''Come on, show it to me. It's going to get serious if you leave it like that for much longer.''

Lowering her eyebrows and averting her eyes, Madoka moves her arm from her back and shows it sheepishly to Homura. The skin that was scalded was an angry red and had blisters on it. After scrutinizing it for a second, Homura carefully holds onto Madoka's arm and leads her to the sink, turning the tap with her other hand, the ebony positions herself behind the pinkette and gently guided the latter's arm towards the flowing water.

''This may hurt a bit…'' The ebony whispered. And sure enough, once the water made contact with Madoka's arm, a wave of pain shot through the pinkette, causing her to reflexively draw back. It hurt like hell, but since Homura was supporting her, Madoka didn't want to cause her any more trouble and she proceeded to place her arm under the flowing water again.

''Homura…I'm-''

''Sorry.''

''Huh?''

Homura rests her chin on the pinkette's shoulder and closes her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh when she did that. The pinkette could feel the other girl's ragged breaths on her cheek and she blushes slightly, trying to focus her attention on her scald instead.

''I'm sorry, you got hurt cooking for me.'' Homura repeats.

Madoka opens her mouth to argue, to tell Homura that she was hurt out of her own carelessness, but Homura cuts her off quickly.

''I was so afraid when I heard the crash. If something had really happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You shouldn't have come just because Kyouko told you to do so; I really hate to trouble you. ''

_I was supposed to be the one protecting you after all…_

Madoka widens her eyes weakly. She could have sworn she heard the ebony's voice shake in a manner that was unlike her. Besides that, Homura was saying something really out of character right now. Wasn't she always the cool, calm 'ice' girl that everyone knew about in school? Was her illness causing her to blabber weird things out of her mouth? Whatever the case was, Madoka suddenly felt a strong urge to just hold onto Homura and never let go.

''Homura.''

Madoka turns around to face the ebony.

''I didn't come here just because Kyouko told me to. I came here because…''

Madoka reaches upwards, brushing her lips against Homura's clumsily.

''I like you. I want to be with you, Homura.''

** AWW FLUFF MUACK MUACK. I always liked it when Madoka's the one that is more aggressive then Homura in the relationship. It makes me laugh that before I even watched PMMM, I didn't really like yuri until these cute gay babies came out.**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? OR SHOULD I KILL MYSELF? THAT IS THE QUESTION.**


	7. Chapter 7

Homura stared at Madoka blankly and an awkward silence ensued. The pinkette blinked and started fidgeting, obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable. Even so, she kept a straight face, giving it her best to show Homura that she was serious.

It was then that Homura flushed red and she slapped a hand to her mouth. Turning her back on Madoka hurriedly, she stumbled back towards her room.

''H-Homura?''

''S-Sorry Madoka, give me a minute.'' Homura called out without turning back.

Once in the room, Homura shuts the door, pinched her nose and tilts her head up. Blood was seeping slowly out of it and Homura clicks her tongue in annoyance. ''Why is this happening now of all times.'' She mutters and grabs a couple of tissues. Homura was feeling much, much better than before, apart from her having a nose bleed; Madoka's confession had actually worked wonders and Homura felt as if she was on cloud nine. Her fever was gone and she felt healthy again, despite the few irritating coughs that would force themselves out of her throat now or then. Trying hard to stop herself from grinning like an idiot, Homura pinches herself on the cheek and lets out a nervous sigh. This did not work though and the girl giggles like a fool. She absent mindedly grips the hem of her damp shirt and her smile fades.

'' That dumb homeless girl, I probably should change right now and wear something nicer when I get back to Madoka.''

Breaking into a small smile again, Homura walks towards her cabinet.

* * *

The pinkette, however, having been left alone in the kitchen, was falling into a pit of despair. Madoka was on the verge of tears again and she bit down on her bottom lip hard to stop the tears from falling. ''Homura's been in the room for such a long time, she's troubled by my confession isn't it.'' Negative thoughts flooded the pinkette's mind. She hated this depressing, useless side of her, but it was hard not to be like this when the only person she admired and crushed on the most 'rejected' her. Bowing her head slightly, Madoka stares at the mess on the floor and moves her arm away from the sink. ''I better clean this up and leave right away…'' She thought sadly, somberly, depressingly, despondently, drearily, forlornly-

''Madoka!''

Madoka broke out of her thoughts of self-pity and lifts her head up, though she only maintained a second of eye contact with the other girl before averting her eyes away. Bending down, Homura takes a cloth and starts wiping the spilled food off the floor.

''Leave this to me, your arm's injured after all.''

''N-No, I was the one that made this mess…''

Madoka's protests apparently fell on deaf ears as Homura lightly pushes her out of the way. Glancing quickly at Homura, the pinkette noticed something and translated her thoughts into speech.

''You changed clothes?'' Madoka's eyes were downcast. Homura must have been really uncomfortable in those wet clothes and all the pinkette did was to be inconsiderate of her.

Homura cheeks were tinted a light pink when questioned.

''Yea, I did.'' She answered flatly.

Just listening to Homura's voice was painful and the pinkette stands up unsteadily.

_I guess it's time for me to leave…_

''U-Umm, I'm really sorry for troubling you today, there's some drinks in here,'' Madoka motions towards a plastic bag on the floor. ''There's green tea, coffee, milk and herbal tea!''

_And about the confession just now…could you just forget about it?_

''I don't really know what kind of drinks you like so I bought all these, ehehe…There's Panadol in the bag if you need some, I bought it over at the pharmacist's.''

_I wonder if things will be awkward from now on…_

_I mean, aren't girls supposed to like boys? Homura must think that I'm a weirdo now…_

''Oh! I also brought some fever pads, u-use them If you a-are not feeling w-ell okay?'' The pinkette's voice breaks in the midst of her sentence.

''Madoka?'' Homura stops the cleaning and stares at the pinkette.

Tears glinted from the corners of Madoka's eyes and she rubs them quickly. Her lip quivers and her chest felt like it was wound up so tight, it was going to snap.

''D-Don't worry, I'm just tired that's all!'' Laughing and waving a hand at Homura, Madoka backs away slowly. ''I'm…okay!'' The pinkette takes another few steps back but pauses when she feels the wetness on her cheeks. She frantically rubbed her face with the back of her hands but that only succeeded in making more tears stream out. It was then that something inside of her broke and she drops to the floor, sobbing loudly. ''I'm okay!''

Homura flinches back in surprise before striding over to the pinkette's side. What was the cause of Madoka's sudden outburst? ''I-Is your scald painful?'' She asks shakily, kneeling beside Madoka. What she got as a reply was a quick shake of the head from the pinkette. A sweat drop appeared on Homura's head as she moves closer over to the smaller girl. What could be the reason…?

''Oh! I got it! Could it be that you caught my illness?'' Homura widens her eyes in realization and swiftly leans her forehead towards Madoka's. This earned a surprised squeak from the pinkette and she brushes Homura away. Madoka continued to sob, though a faint blush could now be seen smeared over her face. ''Is that not it? Then what happened?'' Homura folds her arms and sits on the floor. Brainstorming on what could have happened during that time interval when she was changing in her room.

_Did Madoka hurt herself again when attempting to clean up the mess? No…It's highly impossible, since she's not the type that will shed a single tear even if she got scalded. A witch couldn't have attacked her too…Maybe she received a call from her relatives and one of them is involved in a car accident or something?! No…That's not it…_

''Then…Is it because you are hungry?'' Homura says out loud, causing the pinkette hesitate a bit before shaking her head once more.

Nobody could blame Homura for being so dense at moments like these. She was the complete opposite of a socialite after all, months spent tucked in bed at the hospital had made her a stranger to interactions and emotions. She could even be described as insensitive sometimes. It did not even dawn on her that Madoka's outburst would be related to the confession from before. As much as the confession was concerned, Homura was overjoyed, completely unaware of what Madoka would feel left without an answer.

_I read it in a book somewhere, if a friend is feeling down, the best way to comfort him or her is to show your love and support for them, and cheer them up with genuine feelings from the heart…T-Then…_

Taking a huge breath, Homura cups Madoka's face in her hands, forcing the pinkette to look up into her eyes. Though the smaller girl was still sobbing, Homura found her face really cute and blushed heavily.

_This is the girl that my world revolves around after all. It hurts to see her cry…_

Inhaling and exhaling, Homura tries to maintain her poker face despite the gorillas that now trashed in her stomach.

''I love you Kaname Madoka.''

* * *

A/N: I was practically smiling to myself when I typed that I read in a book part…I mean like that's so cheesy and I was making up all of it. Hmm sorry this chapter took so slow… Anyhoo, I was pondering over what to do with this story and stuff. Like it's getting a tad hard for me to think of new ideas, maybe the next chapter will be the last? I already find this story dull and if I made it any longer, It will be about their dating life and that would probably bore the readers to death. Thanks for the reviews and stuff! Really, Thanks a lot guys! I would appreciate it if anyone could advise me on what to do next! Like gimme some ideas and stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOW BELOW IS JUST MINDLESS FLUFF SO PLEASE DONT EXPECT MUCH. I am finally up and about again! Thanks to my fellow brethren for supporting me in this tedious road of shitty multi chap fic and making me smile as beautifully and brightly as the sun (wth). This world is full of nice peeps! Ok anw I will shaddap now and let you touch the screen with your eyes.**

Madoka sniffs, once, twice, before actually turning about in her mind what Homura had said. She glances into Homura's eyes nervously, searching them for any signs that her last statement was a lie, a bad joke even.

But there were none. Homura's eyes were dead serious, though the expression she had was kind of funny, what with the blush that now tinted her cheeks and those worry-filled scrunched up eyebrows.

Madoka smiled, and soon started chortling much to Homura's amazement. Its either the book's really effective or she's not even taking me seriously, Homura mused. Tightening her resolve, Homura opened her mouth to speak again, though all the prior courage she had had long been sapped out of her.

''It's true, I really do…you know?''

Madoka smiles even wider at the blundering Homura and a glob of snot drips out her nose. Upon reflex, the pinkette pulls back from Homura and brought her hands over her nose. Grinning, Homura grabs onto a tissue box nearby and pulls a few wads of tissue out. Following this, she gently wipes Madoka's face and pinches a tissue over the pinkette's nose.

''I kind of feel like your mother.''

Blowing her nose in the tissue, Madoka blushes lightly. Homura was always so…mature, so dependable, and that made her fall in love with her even more. She was real glad that the girl she liked actually returned her feelings, and here she was, crying and sobbing like a girly girl, thinking that she was hated by her crush. Just the thought of what happened before made her cringe in embarrassment though part of her now felt so happy and in bliss just by being near Homura's side. But there was still one question that weighed heavily in her mind.

Unable to contain herself any longer, the pinkette reaches up and pecks Homura on the nose, causing the taller girl to blush mildly.

''What do you like about me anyway?'' The pinkette asks shyly, twiddling her thumbs together.

Homura tilts her head at the question and ponders over it for a bit. Pink eyes peered into her violet ones and she resisted the urge to avert her eyes away.

''You're clumsy and kind of a ditz sometimes, but in a cute way that is….''

Flashbacks of Homura's previous timelines played through her mind like a broken record. All this while she was so dedicated in protecting Madoka that she was oblivious of her own growing feelings towards the girl. _The girl she would willingly sacrifice her own life for._

Meanwhile, Madoka frowns at the answer; dissatisfaction could be seen in her face. ''I don't know whether I should be happy or insulted at your reply.'' She mutters softly, snapping Homura out of her trance. The pinkette opted to bury her face into the crook of Homura's neck, trying hard to suppress a smile that was beginning to show signs of lurking on her face.

Thinking that she had said something wrong, Homura opens her mouth to retort, but closes it again when she feels the pinkette's hair tickling the skin on her neck.

_This timeline may end up as a failure too…but until then, let me enjoy this for a little longer…_

Madoka nuzzles in closer, hands grasping bunches of Homura's clothes tightly, letting out a deep sigh as she did that. Taking it as a sign to shower the pinkette with some sort of affection, Homura places a hand against Madoka's back, using her fingers to lightly brush up and down the pinkette's spine repetitively.

The kitchen floor seemed hardly a place to be so…_cuddly_ in, but Homura brushes that thought aside and continues sliding her hand against the pinkette's back lovingly.

Madoka shivers at the sensations, and pulls away reluctantly from the embrace to look into Homura's eyes.

_This is getting kind of weird…_

Leaning forward hesitantly, Madoka's face was just inches away from Homura's, their breaths almost mingling when…

''Yo.''

Homura jumps up abruptly at the voice, causing Madoka to topple over onto her. Both girls turned to look at the owner of the voice, looking like kids caught red-handed stealing cookies in the kitchen.

Upon seeing that _annoying _redhead standing smugly over them, Homura scoffed and narrowed her eyes, brushing herself off the ground quickly before proceeding to help Madoka lightly to her feet.

''Hey, It's okay to continue! I'm just going to sit over here and watch quietly.'' Kyoko motions to a chair, scraping it forward noisily and dropping herself into it. She smirked at the couple, before actually taking in the sight of the messed up kitchen.

''But whoa, what happened here? This place is a mess, didn't know you were that _aggressive,_ Homura.''

Blushing heavily at the implication, Madoka glances timidly at Homura, widening her eyes slightly in surprise upon seeing Homura's flaming face.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly in exasperation, Homura stares wearily at the redhead.

''Just…get out, Kyoko…''

_End._

**A/N: YO. I may be making another totally AU multi chp soon coz ideas suddenly sprang to my head and I was like omg maybe I should try making Madoka a princess or something and make Homura her knight in shining armor.**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending on this fic. xD , to be honest I wasn't sure how to end it and since I had Kyoko interrupt their love nest, I may as well end it there. LOOK FORWARD TO SEE MY HORRIBLENESS AGAIN. EGGAGAGEHEHEHEHHAHA**


End file.
